


Beyond the Wonders of the Fade

by savuwritings



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savuwritings/pseuds/savuwritings
Summary: Oneshots set in the Dragon Age universe, focusing on a variety of characters. There are also mentions of OCs that are not part of the Dragon Age universe but my own. Also, it’s heavily hinted that there’s a MGIT in some plots.





	1. Zevran/M!Tabris (m/m fluff)

Chuckling quietly to himself at the joke his favorite character made, Mori Tabris turned the page of his treasured book and aged eyes began reading the text at the top of the page. His companions and himself had set up camp hours ago, and he was on the lookout, seeing as he could rarely sleep anyways. The Darkspawn seemed to be hiding away for a bit, as Mori did not hear the familiar song for a while now. Mori turned the final page and noticed, quite saddened, that he was almost done the book.

“I am surprised to see that you have not fallen asleep yet, dear Warden.” A familiar, rich tone spoke up, startling Mori greatly. His eyes wandered upwards and faced Zevran’s amber ones. Zevran took a seat beside him, gazing into the fire, for once somber and silent despite his earlier teasing.

“I am on the first lookout for any Darkspawn that may attack our camp, dear boy, such is my duty, regardless of day and night. I cannot afford to fall asleep. What is your excuse?” Mori’s Fereldan accent broke out as he read the new chapter he was on, missing the grimace on Zevran’s face.

“Please, Mori, refrain from calling me that.” Zevran murmured, casting his eyes downward. He didn’t expect for Mori to hear him, nor did he intend to, but Mori did anyway. A grey, thick brow furrowed at his direction.

“Why? Are you not younger than me? Surely I must be twenty years your senior,” Mori shrugged casually. Indeed, Mori had just hit the age of forty five before he was recruited into the Grey Wardens and was aging somewhat nicely (he still had a few years before his hair turned completely white).

“That may be true, but...” Zevran shook his head. “Ah, leave it be. I will go to sleep now, goodnight,” he finished hurriedly and made to get up, but Mori stopped him just in time before the younger Elf could scurry off to his tent. His brow still furrowed, Mori gently pulled Zevran down to sit beside him once more.

“Zevran, what is the matter? Tell me, I may be able to assist,” Mori closed his book, keeping a gloved finger on the page he was at, and setting a patient gaze at Zevran. “What’s got your smalls in a bunch?”

Zevran did not smile, despite the friendliness in Mori’s tone. He looked everywhere but at Mori, and it was silent for quite sometime before Zevran caved in, sighing.

“I have... It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way towards someone, Mori,” Zevran began. “The first and last time I did, I had to kill her, and I left my other former lover to come kill you. But, despite all that, you have spared and respected me. You... you looked out for me, cared for me, and helped me to realize that... Ah, shit,” he cursed and finally looked at Mori.

“Here, I wanted you to have this,” he offered instead, giving Mori an earring. Mori took it gladly, inspecting it closely. Zevran tensed up again, but observed Mori’s facial expression. Mori smiled gently, gratefully, and Zevran couldn’t help the little grin that made its way onto his lips either.

“Is this a proposal?” Mori questioned seriously, knowing Zevran did not flaunt around with his heart on his sleeve. Mutely, Zevran nodded.

“If you wish it to be. I am just... uncertain, is all. You have rejected my offer to join you in your tent, and I understand your decision, but I have been confused ever since. I was trained to turn my heart cold to kill others easily enough, and what I feel for you now is against everything I was taught being brought up. I cannot help it though... Do you understand what I am saying?”

Mori nodded. “I do. And... Despite my being so old, I feel the same way, Zevran.” His dark skinned face warmed up at his confession, but he could not back away, not now.

“Then, that is enough for me. And no, I do not care about you being older than I am, Mori.” Bringing a hand up to caress the older Elf’s face, Zevran reached up and kissed Mori’s dry, chapped lips. Mori groaned, shivering, and kissed back.

The book fell from Mori’s lap as Mori was laid down on the cold, lumpy ground, warmed by the fire and Zevran’s kisses.


	2. Tamlen/M!Mahariel (m/m angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: Not for the heartbroken ones still recovering from the Dalish Elf origin in DA:O

“We’ll always have each other’s backs, right Tamlen?” The younger hunter questioned innocently enough, enough for one to think that the boy wasn’t a troublemaker, but Tamlen knew better. Brynn always tagged along in one of his many infamous pranks, yet Tamlen was the one who took the blame solely, just so Brynn didn’t face punishments as harsh as he had to. Tamlen smiled toothily and ruffled the boy’s long, raven black hair.

“Yes, lethallin.” Always. An unspoken promise, but it was there. It was loud enough for both of them to hear, the promise belonged to their ears only.

*

Years later, and they are now in their early twenties. Brynn advanced above him, and had his own hunting party. He always insisted Tamlen tag along, and he did. This time, however, it was just the two of them, alone, in the forest.

“Remember our promise, Tamlen?” Brynn murmured.

“Of course,” Tamlen turned around to face the younger Elf. “How could I forget? We promised each other, haven’t we?” In truth, he was wondering what had brought this up. What was bothering his lethallin?

“Yes...” Brynn’s scarred, brown cheek flushed darkly, and his dark brown eyes turned away from Tamlen’s blue-grey ones. “It’s just... Tamlen, I-“

Brynn never got to finish what he was going to say. Three frantic humans stumbled upon them. Tamlen immediately pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. After they were done telling Brynn and Tamlen of what they had experienced, and upon Brynn’s command, executed all three of the shemlens.

*

“I won’t lie,” Brynn started. “This place feels... wrong. I don’t like it.”

Tamlen agreed, but smiled anyway. “Where is your sense of adventure, lethallin? We could find something here to bring back to Keeper Marethari, don’t you think?” All Tamlen wanted was for Brynn to be safe, yet he couldn’t afford to just leave the cave here; not when there could possibly be something of value.

Brynn grinned at him in a playful matter. “Fine, fine. If anything happens, my blood is on your hands, alright?” It was a morbid thing to say, but naive Brynn didn’t think anything of his words as nothing but a joke.

“Alright, I agree to those terms.” Tamlen joked back, stepping forward and onward.

“I hate when you get adventurous like this!” Brynn laughed light heartedly, walking beside him.

“I love you too, lethallin.” A childlike jibe, but holding much more meaning to it than before Tamlen could realize what those words would mean.

*

“Look at this,” Brynn muttered in wonder, eyeing the mirror that stood proudly in the large hallway they had just entered. “How could something be left undamaged for so long?” Tamlen folded his arms across his chest, silent.

Whatever he thought previously, it wasn’t worth finding this. There was a vibe coming from the mirror, negative and wrong. Like a song nobody ever wanted to hear. All he wanted was for Brynn to be safe.

“Look Tamlen,” Brynn called to him, making him look up. Brynn was standing in front of the mirror and had already placed a hand on it. “I... see a lot of things. Like, like the mirror is telling me something!”

Brynn began listing off all the things the mirror was showing him, but it all sounded like madness to Tamlen.

“Get away from the mirror, lethallin.” He warned fairly, stepping beside the younger Elf.

“I-I can’t! It sees me! Tamlen, I...!” A bright light. A terrified scream from Brynn. Darkness.

*

“Lethallin?” Tamlen, donning Grey Warden armour, said in shock. From its call to him, it sounded like Brynn, but didn’t look like him. This thing’s skin was burnt, rotting, long pitch black hair gone, and what was supposed to be pure, brown eyes had turned pale. “Brynn, is that really you?”

“Tamlen.” It’s voice sounded exactly the same. Tamlen collapsed onto his knees, eyes tearing up. The way Brynn’s tone sounded, it sounded like his lethallin was in constant pain, like Brynn wanted to cry but was incapable of doing so.

“I’m sorry,” Tamlen choked out, “you were right, we should have never gone to that cave, we should have never found that mirror. I should have turned us around and go back to the clan, I should have kept you safe, I should have kept our promise!” Everything he had wanted to say tumbled out pathetically, frantically. “Brynn, I’m-I’m...!”

“Tamlen.” Brynn’s voice was quiet this time, still pained, but the body knelt down in front of him and hugged him gently. Tamlen, however, clung to the body tightly, stubbornly refusing to let go. “Tamlen, I love you.” The body offered instead, hoping Tamlen understood what it wanted from him.

Tamlen sniffled, fighting fat tears, and pulled out his trusted dagger. “Oh, lethallin,” Tamlen kissed the dry, cracked lips he never familiarized himself with, not minding of the taste or feel of them. “I love you too. So much. I love you, I love you, I love you...” he kept repeating, even after he pierced Brynn’s skin and stabbed him directly in the ribs.

Tamlen held onto Brynn’s corpse tightly. All he wanted was to keep Brynn safe. He should have kept his promise... His companions watched as he cried loudly, unashamed of the tears he shed.

*

“Brynn, beloved,” Tamlen choked out, staring up at the black, smoky sky. The archdemon is defeated, he had done his purpose to save Thedas. Now, he had to return to his beloved Brynn. “I’m coming home, Brynn...”

“Tamlen!” He heard Alistair, the first shemlen he ever bothered to befriend, cry out for him. No, he had to return to Brynn. There was nothing for him to do here anymore. Tamlen blinked once more and, for once in this Gods forsaken life, cried happy tears.

He was going home. He was returning to Brynn. At long last...

“At long last...” Tamlen whispered, and closed his eyes. He felt himself leave his body, and there was no more pain.

In the Fade, Brynn and Tamlen shared a long awaited kiss. Then, Brynn laughed and ran away from Tamlen as the older Elf tried tickling his side. The Fade shaped the Brecilian Forest for them, home. Brynn was home for Tamlen, while Tamlen was home for Brynn.

In the end, the promise was kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If roles had been switched...


End file.
